The disclosure relates generally to toys, and more particularly, to toy construction sets.
Toys built by multiple intercornectable parts have been used for entertainment, educational, architectural, design, research, and development purposes. For example, LEGO® is a line of plastic construction toys including different types of parts that can be interconnected in various ways to build different objects, such as vehicles, buildings, and human characters. In order to assemble and disassemble parts of the toy construction set, a friction-fit mechanism is used by LEGO® by simply applying force to the plastic parts.
However, known toy construction sets, such as LEGO®, have encountered issues such as limited structural integrity and range of motion due to the use of plastic parts and friction-fit mechanism.